War For Love
by ILoveStarscream
Summary: El pasado persigue a Starscream. Sus sentimientos renacen cuando un momento de su pasado le hace recordar algo que creia olvidado. Un giro de 180 grados en la guerra, transformara el mundo de los Autobots y los decepticons. Mencion de personajes de G1.


Starscream contemplaba el enorme universo desde la planicie principal de la nave de guerra Decepticon. El transformer aéreo se encontraba sentado al borde de uno de los grandes alerones de aquella enorme nave.

Meditaba tranquilamente haciéndose muchas preguntas. ¿Porque le preocupaba tanto lo que los demás hicieran? ¿Que estaba haciendo con los decepticons. Bajo el mando de Megatron, quien jamas le apreciaba? ¿Porque todos lo despreciaban? Y la mas importante de todas, ¿Porque estaba solo?.

Durante todos los años que había vivido en Cybertron como explorador, durante la era dorada, no había encontrado alguien que llenara su nucleo y su procesador; Si, siempre había sido serio, callado, suspicaz, arisco y muy reservado. A Starscream nunca le había gustado reflejar física ni verbalmente sus sentimientos, no confiaba en muchos transformers...no... No confiaba en nadie, y si compartía pensar con alguno, le había costado mucho trabajo confiarle.

Se cuestionaba el mismo, intentaba limpiar su ser, estaba tranquilo. Casi le parecía que...

_"!Starscream! Ven aquí de inmediato"_

Era megatron, de nuevo. Con un respingo y un chasquido de lengua, acudió a la llamada de su líder con un andar rígido y despreocupado, el Comandante aéreo parecía haber perdido todo respeto por el Líder decepticon que le comandaba.

Megatron aguardaba la llegada del transformer aéreo con desesperación. Últimamente Starscream no parecía esforzarse para complacerle o hacer su voluntad. Siempre había sido su mas confiable teniente, pero su respeto hacia el había caído drásticamente. Megatron nunca había sido amable con sus soldados, siempre ordenada en lugar de pedir, y su paciencia era igual que su tolerancia. Inexistente.

-¡Starscream!-

-Ya estoy aquí, amo- respondió con un aire de indignación e irritación

-Tardaste en acudir a mi llamado- manifestó megatron con su tono característico de frustración

-No solo dedico mi vida a ti, tambien me la debo a mi- se atrevió a contestar

Megatron dio un gruñido entre dientes de indignación.

-¡Aparta de mi vista!-

Starscream obedeció rígidamente, susurrando para si improperios en dialecto decepticon dirigidos hacia Megatron. Ya no aguantaba esta situación. Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez parecía que megatron le tenia menos paciencia, y starscream menos respeto. El joven transformer se dirigió a du habitación, había sido un dia largo, los autobots se habían infiltrado en las minas de energon, no se habían aclarado las intenciones que tenían. ¿Atacar de frente a a todas las tropas decepticon estando megatron presente? Era prácticamente suicidio. Ademas, con la reciente perdida de su compañero Cliff Jumpper estaban mas débiles en fuerzas... ¡Claro! ¡Habían hizo en búsqueda del débil autobot! Cuando Megatron había insertado en la cámara de Spark del autobot, el trozo de energon oscuro, su señal vital se habría reactivado. Era por eso que habían invadido la mina, cuan grande habrá sido su sorpresa, al ver mutilado su ex compañero.

Y claro, mas su compañera de combate, Arcee. La transformer debió haber quedado devastada. Era fascinante como había logrado hacer daño a segundos con la muerte de un solo elemento autobot.

Starscream entro a su habitación y se recostó en su cama de recarga. Tomo una postura cómoda y apagó sus ópticos.

**Hace miles de años...**

-¡Starscream!- Grito Thundercracker entrando a la habitación que compartían dentro de la academia militar "Élite" de Cybertron

-¿Que sucede TC?- pregunto un aun mas joven Starscream, quien estudiaba.

-Hay una vacante en las tropas Épsilon-

-Que buena noticia-

-No estas prestando atención-

-Disculpa, tengo un examen de química mañana, trato...-

-"Trato de estudiar"- completo Skywarp sentándose en un sofá- Ya nos sabemos tu rutina-

-Por favor, dejen de insistir, estoy bien en el sector Gamma, me gusta lo que hago- dijo Starscream

-Insistimos porque queremos que tengas una mejor posición- Respondió Thundercracker

-Pero yo...-

-Y que seas mas social- siguió Skywarp- Siempre estas aquí estudiando, en la biblioteca buscando libros o en el trabajo. Nunca sales.-

-Eso me recuerda algo, hoy hay una Fiesta, en honor a la creación de los doce, ven con nosotros-

-No puedo, tengo que estudiar-dijo Starscream, quien insistía mientras Tc le tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia la puerta

-!Excusas!- Continuo Skywarp empujándolo por la espalda-Vendrás con nosotros, y ,no podrás regresar hasta que te diviertas un poco-

-Ah no?, tengo mi tarjeta del apartamento, aunque cierren podre regresar- dijo mientras observada a TC quien apenas salia del apartamento

-¿Esta llave?- Dijo Skywarp enseñándosela, Starscream intento arrebatársela, algo que fue en vano, ya que la tarjeta se la arrojó a TC, quien la dejo dentro y cerro con la suya.

-Ups- dijeron Ambos mirando a Starscream

-¡Aaah! Bien, iré con ustedes- Admitió Starscream, observándolos haciendo gestos de victoria- Pero regresaremos temprano-Dijo serio

Thundercracker y Skywarp se vieron mutuamente, momentáneamente serios, para después estallar en carcajadas

-Lo que tu digas- dijeron ambos aun riéndose. Starscream torció los ópticos y comenzó a caminar fastidiado.

-Hey, cálmate amargado, sonríe-Dijo Skywarp.

-Si, relájate Screamer- dijo Thundercracker dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras caminaban hacia el salón del festejo

-Auch! Mi alerón Thundercracker!-Replico Starscream

-huy disculpa. No sabia que tenias un sistema tan sensible- dijo en tono burlón mientras Skywarp reía.

Siguieron caminando entre bromas hacia la fiesta, cuando entraron, vieron a todos los transformers de la academia de estudios y la academia militar. Algunos danzando, otros simplemente conviviendo y platicando con otros mientras bebían energon.

-Toda la academia esta aqui- Dijo Starscream asombrado

-si, asi es. Tu eres el único anti social- Dijeron sus amigos. Starscream volteo a verlos con un gesto de indignación, ambos conocían ese gesto, Starscream era tolerante, muy tolerante, pero su tolerancia tenia un límite, y sabían cuando llegaban a el. Con ese gesto les advirtió que era el punto final de su tolerancia.

-Bueno, nosotros te dejamos. Di... Diviértete- Dijo Skywarp y se alejó rapidamente

-Si, y son-sonríe-Comento Thundercracker alejándose de la misma manera que Skywarp

Starscream se quedo ahí parado un momento, después se relajo. Se w hacia donde distribuían los contenedores de energon y pidió uno.

-Gracias- dijo al haberlo recibido dio un trago mientras se daba vuelta, lo que ocasionó que no observara su frente y chocara con alguien,derramando el energon del contenedor en aquella transformer.

_"Starscream"_

-¡Starscream!-

El joven decepticon despertó, había estado durmiendo, cuando revisó su estatus, reportaba una recarga completa. Había dormido durante 1 hora, había parecido más.

-¡Starscream!- volvieron a llamarle, tocando la compuerta de su habitación insistentemente.

-Ya voy- Respondió este. Abrió la compuerta para encontrarse con Knock Out- ¿Que sucede?

-Megatron te ah estado llamando, quiere verte-.

Al otro lado del planeta tierra, los autobots se recuperaban de la perdida de su compañero Cliff jumper. Al igual de la recién llegada de los humanos a sus vidas. Ratchet analizaba la sustancia recién encontrada en arcee, era diferente a todo lo que antes había analizado, mostraba sus dudas acerca de sus dudas mientras le explicaba a su amigo Óptimus.

- ah, Óptimus. Odio molestar, pero no hay señal- Dijo uno de los humanos mostrándole su celular

-Una medida de seguridad. Las paredes aíslan todas las ondas de radio- Explico el líder autobot

-Bueno, necesito llamar a mi mama ahora, porque si no lo hago, la policía va a estar buscándome- respondió jack, el humano que hablaba.

-¿Quebrantaste la ley?- cuestionó Óptimus

-La de llegada-

-Yo tambien debo ir a casa, o me castigaran un año- comentó el humano mas pequeño, Rafael.

-Hm. Costumbres terrestres, no lo había pensado.- Argumento. Asigno a cada humano un guardián de su tropa y les envió a su casa. Quedándose en compañía solo de ratchet. Su amigo, y el oficial medico.

-Óptimus,con todo respeto. ¿En verdad crees que es correcto mantener aquí a los humanos?-

-Los niños corren mayores riesgos solos, debido a su forma de vida, no pueden estar aquí en la base todo el tiempo. Siendo así, les eh asignado guardianes- explico Óptimus

Ratchet no alegó mas, no hacia falta. Óptimus siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones, incluso antes de dictarlas. Siempre meditaba las mejores opciones. Las analizaba y sobre pesaba balanceándolas. Para sacar de este modo la mejor decisión. Ratchet se retiro a su habitación, sus compañeros guerreros dormirían cerca de los humanos que debían resguardar. Óptimus permaneció despierto, decidió salir al exterior de la base por sobre la montaña donde estaba oculta, se podía ver todo aquel desierto terrestre desde allí arriba.

Se coloco al borde del peñasco y observo el cielo infinito, con las miles y millones de extensiones del universo que se comprendían de galaxias, planetas, estrellas y meteoritos o asteroides. A millones de años luz se ubicaba Cybertron, su planeta natal, su hogar verdadero, donde había dejado toda su vida, tanto de batallas, como la vida normal que había llevado antes. Tan solo contemplar el espacio le ponía nostálgico, ni hablar de todo los recuerdos. Aquella seria una noche larga.

* * *

Mi segunda historia, bueno, las tengo escritas desde hace años, pero apenas me anime a subirlas, espero les guste este primer capitulo, editare los demas para que les llame mas la atencion.. disfruten. :3


End file.
